The proliferation of digital communication has enabled economic and social changes not imagined in previous cultures. Digital signals carried by wire or transmitted wirelessly enable multiple parties to engage in a variety of remote venues including business and personal activities. Instant communication has enabled business entities to decentralize in order to provide work environments better suited to demand. Decentralization of work environments has also benefited employee and clients alike by enabling employees to support client from client locations. Additionally, digital communications has enabled sharing of a variety of media. Enhanced media exchange has fulfilled variety of needs such as audio, video, data transmissions to better meet client demands.
Conventional communication solutions represent presence information of a user through a variety of status indicators. Most indicators describe the users' availability or unavailability. Some indicators also include additional status information about the users' status such as duration of a status and location information. While most modern communication applications are suited to manage user's status information for a local site, modern solutions lack ability to scale to remote solutions. Remote connectivity is expanding exponentially. Remote connectivity solutions provide multi-modal connectivity applications rivaling local counterparts. As a result, there is an increasing demand for modern communication solutions to provide a solution for managing availability information of remote users.